Through Our Hardships
by SuouTamakiLover
Summary: Love does crazy things to people. Youhei was about to find that out for himself; the hard way. Kyou/Youhei


**I haven't written any stories for a long time. I've kind of grown out of anime, in fact. **

**But, this is a story I started a while ago, and I thought it should at least be posted. Enjoy ****.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Damn it."<em>

Youhei Sunohara thought.

Here he is, twenty-five years old, and single. Of course, he had to watch his co workers getting married, while he sat by, never having one girlfriend.

He wanted that kind of relationship.

Rather, he _needed _it.

He was tired of being alone—tired of experiencing life alone.

In his high school days, there were many pretty girls he liked. However, those were his _high school days_, and his hormones were in charge. Usually he was only attracted to ones who were well endowed, or some other physical feature he was fond of. But, there was one girl…

Kyou Fujibayashi.

She was beautiful, but that is not the only reason why he was taken with her. He liked her attitude—how she wasn't afraid to punch him in the face when he was being an idiot. But also, there was her more feminine side… How she could blush and just be so damn _cute_.

Those are just some of the reasons why Youhei Sunohara is in love with the purple-haired beauty.

Youhei took another swig of his beer, sitting on the floor watching TV, the voices on it barley murmurs. It was some soap opera which he had no interest in.

"Tch," He turned the television off.

Boring.

Everything is just so _boring_.

Youhei yawned and looked around. His small apartment was a mess, but he shrugged it off. The apartment was all Western styled except for the doors inside, which were traditional Japanese screens.

Heating up a frozen dinner was the most exciting part of his day. Watching it twirl in the microwave. Oh, how _marvelous._ The taste was bland and it really didn't help his rotten mood.

Youhei decided he might as well let in some sunlight, and walked over to the window, kicking various items out of his path. After pulling open the curtains, Youhei saw something he hadn't seen in years.

Kyou Fujibayashi.

His heart skipped a beat as he gaped at the sight before him.

"_Kyou_…" he whispered, his voice barley audible.

She was as beautiful as she ever was. Her hair up in a ponytail, walking by the alley his apartment overlooked. She dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

Youhei suddenly felt hopeful.

He could go out there! Speak to her, or even wow her with his_ irresistible_ charm!

Many of these thoughts raced through his mind.

But,

A scowl came upon Youhei's face when he saw that Kyou was on the arm of another man.

* * *

><p>Kyou laughed, "You're kidding!"<p>

The man laughed as well, "No, really!"

"Mm, Keitaro…" Kyou pulled herself closer to her boyfriend.

'Keitaro' sighed, which Kyou mistook for a sigh of contentment.

They walked in silence after that. Kyou was obviously enjoying the walk with her boyfriend, while he looked like he wanted to be somewhere else. The alley which they were walking by was dark, gloomy looking, and didn't lead anywhere.

"**Hey, pretty lady!**" a strange, rough voice yelled.

Kyou and Keitaro quickly turned their heads to the sound of the voice.

The man, who looked to be about forty, walked closer to the couple,

"**Why don't you ditch this loser and come have some fun with **_**me**_**, huh?**"

Kyou tried to tighten her hold on Keitaro's arm, which he jerked away from her.

Her eyebrows furrowed, confused at her boyfriends actions, "Keitaro, what—"

Keitaro stepped back, "L-listen, buddy, I don't want any trouble—"

The man snorted, "**Was I talking to you in the first place, kid? Get outta here!**"

Nodding, Keitaro ran. Not once looking over his shoulder; leaving his girlfriend behind.

Kyou's eye's widened, "Keitaro! …_Keitaro!_ Kei—" She felt an arm encircle her waist, "W-what are you doing—"

The man smiled with a full set of yellow, rotten teeth, "**Why don't we go some place more **_**private**_**. Eh, sweet cheeks?**"

Kyou didn't really know what to do. She could scream…or go with the men…or…

She used her left hand, which was free from the man's grasp, to slap him across the face.

His arm left her waist to touch his face where he had just been slapped. He smirked, "**You little **_**bitch!**_ **Think you stand a chance? Hey, boys!**"

Kyou could only watch as five other men, who looked very similar to the one standing before her, walked towards the alley.

"**What's up, boss?**" they said in perfect unison.

The man crossed his arms and smirked again, "**This** **pretty little bitch doesn't want to have **_**fun**_**.**"

Kyou was starting to get annoyed. She could defend herself, of course, but these men looked like the kind that wouldn't give up easily.

She still couldn't understand why Keitaro had left. Was he really that frightened? Or did he not care about her? Kyou quickly cleared her head of these thoughts—she needed to concentrate.

All six men laughed as they started to approach her. Kyou walked backwards, not noticing she was going further into the alley.

"_F-fighting is my last resort; I don't want to cause a huge scene."_

They were cracking their fists and chuckling, but Kyou wasn't _too_ afraid of them just yet.

She lost a bit of her self confidence when she realized she just backed herself into a corner of the alley.

"**You know, this could have been a lot easier for you, babe**…" the first man said as he reached towards her.

Kyou sighed and punched his arm, while kicking another, taller man in the groin. While he was knelt over in pain for a moment, she used the opportunity to jump over him.

She turned around to face the men, "Later, guys!" she said, smirking at them.

Her smirk faded when she was suddenly pinned to the ground.

Three other members of the gang had seen the scene before them, and decided to join in. One grabbed Kyou's legs, which made her fall backwards, while the other two pinned her arms to the ground. The man who had knocked her over held her legs firmly to the pavement.

Kyou knew that she was in trouble, but she tried to remain calm, "L-let me go. N-now."

The man who had first approached Kyou came over and knelt by her face, "**Gee, we just wanted to have a bit of fun with you…but I guess now you won't be able to enjoy it…**" He looked up at the other members of the gang, "**Hiroshi, Daisuke, let's get these heavy clothes off of this young lady, hmm?**"

"**Sure thing, Sado!**" they responded, both wearing perverted smiles.

The one named Daisuke ripped open the button on Kyou's jeans, while Hiroshi ripped her top in two, revealing her pink bra.

She started panicking.

Kyou struggled against the men's holds on her, to no avail. She was strong, but they were much stronger.

While she helplessly struggled, the men just smirked.

Tears were forming at the corners of Kyou's eyes, "P-please, stop! I'll give you anything! Just don't—"

Sado slapped her and laughed, "**Shut up. Come on now; don't make me **_**feel bad**_**,**"

The rest of the gang joined in with Sado's cackling.

She continued trying to get the men to release their holds, but that only made them press her more firmly to the ground.

After many minutes of struggling, Kyou closed her eyes, accepting that nothing would stop the men.

A single tear rolled down her face.

* * *

><p>Youhei had hopped in the shower, hoping the hot water would help him clear his thoughts.<p>

It didn't help him very much, and he sighed as he grabbed another beer out of the fridge. He was about to open the fizzy beverage when he heard a familiar voice.

"_P-please, stop! I'll give you anything! Just don't…"_

Youhei's eye's widened. He ran to the window just in time to see Kyou, who was pinned to the ground basically topless, be slapped.

"_What…" _he thought.

"_Shut up. Come on now; don't make me feel bad," _the man sarcastically said.

"_Oh, shit…"_

Kyou was trying to get the men off her.

It wasn't working.

Youhei tried to swallow the excess saliva that had come into his mouth, but couldn't.

"Kyou, oh god!"

They were going to _**rape her.**_

* * *

><p>Kyou felt herself becoming nauseous as her jeans were completely taken off her body. More tears rolled down her face. She allowed her thoughts of Keitaro to come back.<p>

He had left her that easily…didn't even try to take her with him.

"_That son of a bitch…" _she thought.

She felt hands on her panties and clenched her teeth.

She waited for the pain to come when suddenly, there were no hands on her at all.

Kyou waited; they must have been playing some sort of trick on her.

After a while, she still felt no hands on her.

That's when it dawned on her that men were screaming in pain in the background.

Opening her eyes, Kyou saw eight of the nine men on the ground, all of them appearing to be unconscious. Her eyes widened in surprise.

The remaining member of the gang, Daisuke, was being held by the collar of his shirt, and being punched in the face repeatedly by a dark haired male. Daisuke wasn't making sound anymore, and it was obvious he was now unconscious as well.

After a few more punches, he was dropped to the ground.

Kyou wiped her tears and attempted to sit up.

Breathing heavily, the dark-haired male turned around, looked Kyou in the eye and walked towards her. She tried to back away as she shook her head.

Attempting to cover herself with her ripped shirt, she pleaded, "No...no. Please, don't…"

"Kyou," the male said,

She put her hands over her eyes, "Please…"

"It's me."

She didn't move.

"Come on now, don't be afraid of me~."

Kyou recognized that voice.

She removed her hands from her eyes and slowly opened them. Squinting, she tried to comprehend who this man was.

"W-who—"

"It's me, Kyou," the male said again, "Youhei Sunohara…"

Kyou gasped.

_Youhei._

…wasn't he supposed to be a useless idiot?

"Y-Youhei, you—"

Youhei nodded and took off the jacket he was wearing, "Let's go."

Kyou was confused, "G-go where—I-IDIOT, _WHAT_ _ARE YOU DOING?_"

He had picked up Kyou bridal style.

She flushed, "L-let me go!"

Youhei placed his jacket on the girl, to hide her nakedness, and then continued to carry her. He was staring straight ahead with a serious expression on his face.*

"What are you doing? I am capable of walking, you _idiot_!"

When Kyou realized that her yelling only made Youhei grip her tighter, she blushed an even darker shade of scarlet.

She was getting frustrated, "Put me _down!_ I can walk! _Let me go!_"

Youhei continued to stare straight ahead, as his mind was set on taking Kyou to his apartment where she would be safe.

* * *

><p>As soon as Kyou was set down, she put on Youhei's jacket to cover herself. She was still blushing at the fact that he had seen that much of her.<p>

She looked around, noticing how messy his apartment was.

"_Same old Youhei…"_

Kyou noticed him staring at her, "A-anyway, _I can walk, you know! _I'm grateful for what you did, don't get me wrong…but I really don't think that was necessary—"

Youhei cut off Kyou by placing his hands on both of her shoulders and inhaled deeply. He exhaled as he opened his eyes, staring into hers.

Kyou was uncomfortable by how close he was, "U-um…"

"Kyou." his voice was firm.

"Eh…yes?" she was surprised by the serious tone in his voice.

"Are you…" his voice broke, "hurt at all?"

Kyou's eyes softened a bit; she was touched by his concern, "No…I'm fine."

"_At least, physically…"_ she thought.

Youhei's eyes closed and he mumbled something to himself. When he opened his eyes again there was a slight pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Do you…want something to wear?" he asked.

Kyou looked down and realized she was still almost naked, "_Gah!_"

She could almost feel his eyes looking her over. Her eyes widened. She took a step back.

"I-idiot, don't stare!" Kyou's face was as red as ever. She looked away, "If y-you could just give me a phone, I'll call Ryou and ask her to bring something over…"

Youhei realized that his perverted side was coming out, and that Kyou didn't need that right now.

He sighed and nodded, "Sure."

It took him a minute to actually find the phone, but once he did, he handed it to Kyou, "Here."

She took it, "Thank you…"

"Onee-chan!" Ryou exclaimed when Youhei opened the door, "Onee-chan! I was so worried…are you alright?"

Ryou walked past Youhei and over to Kyou, who was sitting on his couch. She handed Kyou a bag of clothes, at the same time she hugged her.

"I'm fine now…" Kyou replied, "Still kind of scared, though…"

Ryou had a determined look on her face, "It'll be okay, Onee-chan! There," she pointed to the bathroom, "Go change and then we'll go home, okay?" She had a comforting hand on her sister's back.

"Yes…okay."

Kyou walked over to the small bathroom and closed the door.

Ryou turned to Youhei, "S-Sunohara-san…thank you, really, for saving my sister," she teared up a bit, "if it wasn't for you, s-she would have been…"

Youhei held up a hand to silence the girl, "It was nothing, really…"

Ryou looked away, "Onee-chan's boyfriend left her…" she said in a low voice, "she was lucky someone like you was around…Sunohara-san."

Youhei glared at the wall as Kyou emerged from the bathroom.

"Okay, Ryou, I'm ready…" she said.

"Yes, Onee-chan!" she replied, her tone back to normal, "I'll wait outside for you to say your good byes!"

Ryou waved as she opened and closed the door to Youhei's room.

"See you around, Kyou." Youhei said awkwardly, putting a hand in his pant pocket, "I'll call you later to see how you are—"

"Thank you."

Kyou had caught him off guard, "U-uh, yeah, you're welcome…"

She walked a bit closer and looked at the floor, a light pink color grazing her cheeks, "I-I really mean it; thank you…"

"_Cute." _Youhei thought, then said aloud, "You're welcome."

Kyou went to take a step forward, a thoughtful look on her face. She obviously decided against whatever she was going to do, gave a small, hesitant smile, and walked towards the door, "Bye, Youhei."

He nodded, "Kyou."

As she shut the door, Youhei couldn't stop thinking about the way it sounded when she said his name…


End file.
